


The First Time

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Filling in the spaces in between [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Connor and Oliver meet. Just some added details to satisfy my curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Oliver is surprised to find himself walking into his apartment with a complete stranger he met in a bar.  Especially one this cute. And hot. Very hot. So hot in fact, that Oliver finds himself tripping over his own tongue as they chat casually about this and that. About what? He barely knows what they are talking about but he does know that he has somehow promised to get a compromising email for this guy. So not only is he cute and hot but he is a real sweet talker as well. With a gift of the gab, that's for certain. He has sweet-talked his way out of the bar and into Oliver's apartment and Oliver allows himself a couple of minutes of wondering what else this guy could talk his way into...but quickly puts it out of his head. This guy, this _Connor_ , is way out of Oliver's league, quite frankly. Not socially. But sexually. Way. Out. Of. My. League, Oliver tells himself.

It doesn't take Oliver long to track down the email. Although he's tempted to drag it out, just to make this whole encounter last longer, his basic sense of decency doesn't allow it. Besides, no amount of time spent here will change the fundamental fact that Connor is only using Oliver. Oliver is clear about that in his head, even though Connor, to be fair, has tried to insinuate otherwise. Oliver is not so young and naive that he doesn't recognize a player when he sees one. But he's been alone for a while now and the attention is nice regardless of the reason for it. So he played along, let Connor talk him out of the bar, and down the street to his apartment. So what if it ends as nothing more than a bizarre encounter that he can tell his friends about. At least it's something different than his usual night out, which is usually a night in.

With all this going through his thoughts, Oliver prints out the email and hands it over. Connor reads it with a huge smile on his face. He looks up at Oliver triumphantly. Oliver smiles back. He is strangely pleased to have pleased this guy. Then there is that eye contact that lasts just a few seconds longer than it should. There is that predatory smile. Connor takes one step closer to Oliver moving suddenly into his space and before Oliver even realizes what's about to happen, Connor's mouth is on his.

It happens so quickly. That kiss, that mouth, that feeling that shoots from his lips to his groin in no time at all. Then Connor's hands are on his belt, they are unbuttoning, undoing all so quickly that Oliver has no time to think. "I thought all you wanted from me was the email," he says and even to his ears it sounds naive. Connor strips him down with practiced hands, "I did," he says gently pushing Oliver onto the bed, "but I want this too." He nudges Oliver with his hands "Turn over."

Afterwards, Oliver will recall every single second of that encounter with pleasure. The feel of Connor's lips kissing down his back, the thing he did to his ass that literally made his eyes water, the feel of Connor’s cock in his hand, the sound of his moans. Connor's clearly practiced hands and lips and mouth made short work of Oliver. And what a pleasure for Oliver to reciprocate--to run his hands all down Connor's body, to take his cock into his mouth and make him moan and grab his hair. Every second of it a pure physical experience. When they had wrung every last bit from each other, Connor was up, getting dressed while Oliver lay in a dazed stupor. 'God', thinks Oliver, watching him, ‘he's gorgeous’. He reaches onto the nightstand for his glasses and puts them back on. Connor smiles, "I have to go." Oliver nods, "That's fine. Thanks for, ah.." he looks around the room and comes back to meet Connor's eyes, "Thanks. I had a great time," he laughs.     Connor is completely dressed now. "Thank _you,_ " he says. "For the email and ...everything.” 

Oliver closes the door and leans his head against it, listening to Connor’s footsteps recede down the hallway. He hears the elevator doors open and close. The hallway is silent. He smiles to himself.  ‘Well’, he thinks, ‘I’ll never see that guy ever again. But it was worth it. Completely.’


End file.
